Confeciones
by floripondio
Summary: Sakura arrastra a ino a una prueba de modelaje, es la cual pasaran cosas inesperadas. Que su sedera cuando las cosas sobrepasan las expectativas... (léanlo vale la pena, totalmente ardiente)
1. Chapter 1

Entré en la pequeña habitación que el hombre con gafas

me había señalado sin pensarlo dos veces. Si yo fuera como

Ino, ella puede defenderse sola. Probablemente, también

estaría semidesnuda y posando con un atuendo diminuto y

amando cada minuto. No me malinterpreten, ella es mi mejor

amiga. Pero también es una especie de puta.

Esto no me iba a pasar a mí. Soy una chica agradable,

aunque sea modelo. Yo no creo que haya nada malo en

mostrar tus cualidades naturales, como las llama Ino

siempre y cuando tú sepas delinear bien los limites. Esto no

iba a pasarme a mí.

Así que tan pronto como entré en el pequeño estudio

para las modelos de ropa interior, sabía exactamente qué iba a

decirles. Voy a hacer fotos eróticas, siempre y cuando sean de

buen gusto. Nada de enseñar la entrepierna y los pezones, se

entiende la idea.

—Oh, bien, la modelo está finalmente aquí. —El

hombre que hablaba parecía ser por lo menos cinco años

mayor que yo, con el pelo negro y ojos del mismo color. Estaba

mirando su reloj mientras lo decía y su rostro tenía el ceño

fruncido. Pero en cuanto entré en su línea de visión y me

miró, el ceño fruncido se transformo en una sonrisa. —Bueno,

al menos valió la pena la espera. —Dijo, moviéndose hacia

adelante. —Venga, vamos a empezar. No tenemos todo el

día.

Vi que el estudio estaba arreglado como un dormitorio,

con una cama con dosel de encaje en el centro de la cama

donde supuse yo posaría.

—¿No hay un departamento de vestuario o algo así? —

Pregunté nerviosamente. El hombre de los ojos verdes se echó

a reír. Él es tan grande y su risa solo parece una especia de

estruendo que sale desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

—¿Dónde crees que estás, mi amor? ¿Hollywood? —

Señaló un pequeño divisor de espacio en una esquina. —Allí

está el "armario". Ve allí y primero ponte el traje blanco,

¿De acuerdo?

Me sentí un poco nerviosa de tener que cambiarme frente

a él y al fotógrafo—que era un hombre tranquilo, con pelo

rubio arena—en la sala, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Me

fui detrás de la pantalla y empecé a quitarme la ropa. Toda

ella.

El "atuendo" blanco al que se refirió resultó ser un sostén

de encaje blanco y unas bragas. Las copas del sujetador eran

tan pequeñas que casi se veían mis pezones y las bragas

también eran de corte muy pequeño. Como mi regla principal

para ser modelo es no enseñar mis pezones o coño, yo estuve

un poco reacia a ponérmelos. Pero entonces el hombre de ojos

verdes—me dice que su nombre es Sasuke mientras me estoy

cambiando—empieza a decirme que debo darme prisa que no

tenemos todo el día.

Me sentí nerviosa mientras caminaba fuera vestida con el

revelador conjunto de ropa interior, pero asentí con la cabeza

cuando Sasuke me instruyó para que fuera hacia la cama. Me

senté en el borde con las piernas cerradas y los brazos

cruzados sobre mis pechos hasta que Sasuke me dijo que debía

relajarme.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura, bebé? —Preguntó con suavidad.

—Tú eres hermosa y sé que esta no puede ser tu primera vez

como modelo.

Me ruboricé al explicarle que yo nunca había modelado

con algo tan escaso antes.

—Pero si esto es la mitad de la diversión —Sasuke me

dijo con una sonrisa. —Tú puedes ser tan atrevida como

quieras, ya que, entre tú y yo, en estas imágenes no se va a

mostrar tu cara. La compañía, cuya ropa interior llevas no

quiere la cabeza de la modelo en escena ya que crea una

distracción de sus productos así que si te sientes un poco

atrevida, no importa. Nadie va a saber que eres tú, lo único

que veremos es ese cuerpo tan sensual sin rostro. ¿De

acuerdo?

Bueno, después de que él me dijera que nadie iba a ver

mi rostro, me solté un poco. Quiero decir, ¿Qué daño podía

hacer? Mientras solo fuera mi cuerpo el que estaba en la

imagen, yo podría ser cualquiera. Comencé poniéndome

sobre un lado, de modo que mis pechos fueron empujados

juntos y luego Sasuke me indicó que me recostara en la cama y

que abriera mis piernas un poco, para que pudiera tener

algunas imágenes de las bragas.

Luego tuvo otra idea. —Sakura. —Dijo, poniendo su

cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera pensando. —Tengo

una idea. ¿Por qué no bajas las copas del corpiño blanco

para que muestres un poco del contraste de tus pezones

contra la tela de encaje. Debe ser algo agradable, con clase.

—Ruborizándome le expliqué mi regla básica, de no enseñar

ni mis pezones o mi coño mientras yo estuviera modelando,

porque ¿Qué haría yo si alguien supiera que era yo al ver las

fotos?

—Pero nadie va a saber que eres tú porque en estas

fotografías no sale tu cara. —Él me recordó. —Pero te diré

algo, si lo deseas, basta con bajar las copas y cubrir tus

pezones con los dedos. Eso es algo sexy y realmente no

muestras mucho, solo la curva de tus pechos. El cliente

tendrá que pagar más dinero por un poco de sexo en las

imágenes y obtendrás un buen dinero por esto.

Pensé en lo que dijo y tenía sentido. Nadie vería mi cara

y yo en realidad no estaría rompiendo mi regla. Además

debía la renta y el sonido de más dinero sonaba bien. Con

dedos temblorosos, bajé las copas del sostén de encaje blanco,

dejando al descubierto por completo mis senos y tapando mis

pezones con la punta de mis dedos. Posé en diferentes

posturas mientras el fotógrafo tomaba las imágenes y me sentí

tan atractiva como en ningún otro trabajo como modelo,

nunca me habían pedido hacer algo como esto y esto me hacía

sentir caliente, aunque yo me moriría primero antes de

admitirlo.

Después de que tomamos un montón de fotos de mí de

esta manera, Sasuke me pregunta qué pensaba de hacer lo

mismo abajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté —Ya te dije que no

dejo ver mi coño, cuando modelo.

—Bueno, no lo enseñarías exactamente. —Sasuke dijo. —

Es decir, apuesto lo que quieras a que tú no quieres mostrar

el interior caliente de color rosa de tu pequeño coñito.

¿Verdad? Pero ¿Qué pasa con el exterior?

Bueno yo nunca había hecho una distinción entre

adentro y afuera antes, pero cuando Sasuke me explicó lo que él

quería que yo hiciera, vi que una vez más, tenía sentido. Me

tendí en la cama y abrí mis piernas para que pudiera tomar

foto de la pequeña ropa interior de encaje blanco que apenas

cubría los labios de mi coño. Luego siguiendo las

instrucciones de Sasuke , me bajé la ropa interior de manera que

los lados del encaje blanco desaparecieron en mi coño,

dejando al descubriendo mis labios. Mi clítoris estaba cubierto

todavía, así que pensé que estaba bien.

—Muy bonito —Sasuke murmuró mientras me cambiaba

de posición. —Tú estás afeitada, ¿no?

Yo asentí con la cabeza, demasiado avergonzada como

para hablar. Afeitarme todo el bello de mi pequeño coño

había sido idea de Ino y nunca me había sentido tan

desnuda recordando cómo se veía antes entre mis piernas.

—Déjame ver si puedo hacerlo un poco más sexy. —

Sasuke dijo. Se acercó y alcanzó entre mis piernas. —Yo solo

voy a acomodar las bragas, Sakura. —Dijo antes de que

pudiera objetar. —Así que no te enojes, no voy a hacer algo

que no quieras.

Parecía tan agradable y sincero que me hice hacia atrás y

lo dejé hacer lo que quería. —Nos gusta ver el contorno de tu

clítoris en las bragas. —Me explicó, mientras las movía hasta

ajustarlas. —De esta manera es casi como decir, "Mira, esta

ropa interior es tan caliente que me excito al usarla". Esto es

lo que el cliente quiere.

Yo le habría respondido, pero de repente me quedé sin

aliento cuando sentí sus manos sobre mí. Estaba empujando

de la pequeña entrepierna en forma de V de las bragas más

alto entre los labios de mi coño y los abrió con los dedos.

Luego alisó la ropa interior de encaje blanco hacia abajo con

los dedos, acariciando mi dolorido clítoris para asegurarse de

que las bragas se ajustaban a mí. Sus manos sobre mi se

sentían grandes y calientes, tenía la vergonzosa impresión de

que yo estaba muy húmeda entre mis piernas. Me pregunté si

podía ver mi interior rosa a través de las bragas de encaje.

—Ahora —dijo Sasuke con satisfacción. Él le dijo al

fotógrafo para que tomara más fotos, en especial de mi coño

atrapado bajo la ropa interior de encaje blanco. Entonces él me

dijo que fuera atrás de la pantalla y que me pusiera lo que él

llamó "el traje negro".

El traje negro Era un enorme vestido negro de encaje tipo

babydoll que se separaba justo debajo de los senos para

mostrar el ombligo y unas pequeñas bragas de color negro

que eran aún más pequeñas que las blancas. Apenas cubrían

la raja de mi coño y mis labios estaban totalmente expuestos.

Cuando me lo puse, pude ver claramente mis pezones y mi

raja. Le expliqué a Sasuke que no estaba segura sobre el

atuendo porque a pesar de que mis pezones y coño estaban

cubiertos, todavía podía romper la regla.

—Oh, vamos, Sakura—él me convenció, con esa voz

profunda. —Ya mostraste más de lo que querías, no

lastimaras a nadie por mostrar un poco más. Mientras más

sexys las fotos el cliente paga más por ellas y recuerda, nadie

verá tu cara.

Decidí que tenía razón y acabé de salir para mostrarle el

atuendo, cuando se abrió la puerta y otro hombre entró. Es un

poco más alto que Sasuke y tiene el pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Empecé a retroceder detrás de la pantalla, pero Sasuke me

llamó y me dijo que no fuera tímida.

—Solo es Naruto, mi asistente de producción. Le estoy

mostrando el movimiento, no te importa que mire, ¿verdad?.

Lo pensé y decidí que no me importaba. Además, Naruto es

casi tan caliente como Sasuke y para ser honesta, me gustaba

dejarlos verme vestida con este diminuto traje negro. Me senté

y me acomodé en la cama, lo que representa que no solo Sasuke

me dirige, si no que Naruto , también nos da algunas sugerencias.

—¿Por qué no sacas la parte superior de manera que

podamos obtener algunas buenas imágenes de esos

hermosos pezones?. —Dijo, con una voz más suave de la que

Sasuke había utilizado. —Sé que eso nos daría algunas

grandes imágenes. —Bueno, Sasuke comenzó a explicarle sobre

mi regla a Naruto pero lo detuve. —Supongo que no hará daño

—le dije. —Solo por esta vez.

Me siento caliente y traviesa, mientras me quito la parte

superior y dejó que me tomen fotos de los senos y mis

pezones. Entonces a Naruto se le ocurre la idea que para

relajarme necesitan tomar más fotos de mi coño.

Me siento un poco más nerviosa esta vez mientras estaba

recostada y espero que Sasuke me arregle. La ropa interior

negra es tan pequeña que cuando él me abre, apenas cubre mi

clítoris.

—Estás mojada —murmura, mientras los acomoda. Me

pongo nerviosa y comienzo a cerrar las piernas pero él niega

con la cabeza. —No, no Sakura. Esto es bueno. Déjame

mostrarle a Naruto para que sepa lo que tiene que buscar en el

futuro.

Él llama a Naruto y señala lo mojada que estoy. Me pone

nerviosa y caliente que estos dos altos y sexys chicos me estén

mirando el coño abierto delante de ellos.

—Esto es muy bueno. — Naruto acepta, con esa voz suave.

—Pero, ¿No sería aún mejor si realmente pudiéramos ver la

humedad? Quiero decir, las bragas deben estar empapadas,

relucientes y brillantes. Deberíamos extenderlo alrededor.

—Se acercó y se detuvo. —¿Te molesta si le muestro a Sasuke

lo que quiero decir? —Él pregunta, amablemente.

—Seguro. —Digo, sintiéndome nerviosa pero decidida a

no demostrarlo. —Adelante, está bien.

—Gracias. — Naruto dice. Luego se vuelve hacia Sasuke . —

Que se vea así. —Diciendo eso se agachó para frotar el

material negro de la ropa interior contra mi mojado coño. —Si

es necesario incluso se puede humedecer mas. —Dijo. Solté

un grito ahogado al sentir su gran mano y sus dedos en mi

coño para recoger la humedad y extenderla sobre la ropa

interior negra. Se sentía tan bien, que no protesté, aún cuando

sus gruesos dedos se fueron hasta dentro de mí, llenando mi

coño al límite.

—Hmmm, veo lo que quieres decir. —Sasuke dijo.

Mientras se paraba de nuevo para tener una buena vista. —

Tenemos que tomar algunas fotos así, dejándolo listo quiero

decir.

No me pregunté si esto estaba bien, pero lo estaba

pensando cuidadosamente. Naruto abrió mis piernas y el

fotógrafo tomó imagen tras imagen de él con los dedos en mi

coño bajo la ropa interior de encaje negro. Había fotos de él

acariciando mi hinchado clítoris unas pocas fotos con sus

dedos medio enterrados y luego completamente dentro de mi

apretado coño. ¡Oh se sentía tan bien!

Después de mucho tiempo, cuando pensé que podría

correrme con el toque de Naruto , Sasuke dijo que era hora de

probar un nuevo atuendo. —Prueba con el rosa —dijo. —El

de los anillos.

Bueno, el atuendo rosa resultó ser un bikini con una

especie de anillos de metal que quedaban justo sobre mis

duros pezones, que se asomaban en el centro de cada uno. Se

ataba con cuerdas de color rosa. Lo de abajo era aún peor.

Solo había un anillo de metal alrededor pero yo no podía

entender por donde ponerlo.

—Sal y yo te mostraré —Sasuke dijo, cuando admití que

no podía imaginar cómo usarlo. Él ajustó las cuerdas,

extendiendo mis piernas para él. Para mi vergüenza, resultó

que dos de las cuerdas iban entre mis labios abiertos, mientras

que el anillo de metal rodeaba mi palpitante clítoris. Nunca

me había sentido tan expuesta en mi vida, sin embargo, me

encantó. Hacía tanto calor.

—Mmmm muy bonito. — Naruto dijo con aprobación,

llegando mientras Sasuke me acariciaba el clítoris para

asegurarse de que estuviera suficiente duro. —Tú sabes —

dijo, dirigiéndose a Sasuke . —Creo que debemos darle a

Sakurala oportunidad de hacer algunas fotos muy

especiales. ¿Ya sabe que los clientes pagan mas mientras

más sexy sean?

Sasuke me miró y asintió con la cabeza. —Si, ella tiene la

apariencia adecuada. Es una gran idea.

Me colocaron en la cama sobre mis manos y rodillas y yo

estaba un poco nerviosa acerca de todo esto hasta que me

explicaron que solo íbamos a estar haciendo lo que ellos

llaman "falsa follada". Sasuke y Naruto estarían en las fotos

conmigo, pero no pasaría nada en realidad. El objetivo era

hacer que las personas que miraran las imágenes pensaran

que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir o que algo ya había

sucedido.

Una vez que me explicaron, me relajé y empecé a

disfrutar de nuevo. Sasuke se puso detrás de mí y Naruto se puso

de rodillas delante de mí y los dos se abrieron la cremallera de

los pantalones. Ya que yo no sabía nada de lo que iba a pasar,

no me molesté cuando los dos se sacaron las pollas más

grandes que jamás había visto.

—Ahora veo —dijo Naruto en voz baja. —Solo finge que

estás a punto de besar la cabeza de mi polla mientras que

Andy—El fotógrafo—toma la imagen. —Hice lo que me dijo

y luego me puse un poco más audaz y de hecho la besé.

—Mmmm —dijo Naruto en voz baja. —Eso está muy bien.

Esto será una gran imagen, hazlo de nuevo para la cámara.

—Lo hice, al igual que la cámara hizo clic, luego sentí algo

caliente y duro golpeado la cara interna de mi muslo.

Miré hacia atrás, pero Sasuke me dijo que no me

preocupara, que él solo estaba haciendo el mismo tipo de

fotografía falsa que nosotros. —Estoy poniendo la cabeza de

mi polla entre tus piernas para que se vea real. —Me

aseguró. —De hecho, se vería mejor si te abres un poco más

para poder conseguir una imagen de mí rosándote los labios

de tu coño.

Hice lo que me dijo, extendí las piernas y besé la cabeza

de la polla de Naruto de nuevo, mientras Sasuke frotaba la cabeza

de su polla contra mi raja abierta y mi clítoris hinchado que

latía en el interior del anillo de metal.

—Eso está muy bien. —Murmuró Naruto , después de un

tiempo. —Pero podríamos hacerlo mejor. ¿Qué pasa si

pongo la cabeza de mi polla entre tus labios? Y tú finges

como si estuvieras chupando la polla de Naruto , eso sería muy

caliente.

Yo estuve de acuerdo con él, así que abrí mi boca y lamí

y chupé la cabeza de la polla, como él me dijo que hiciera.

Entonces Sasuke tuvo la idea de poner la cabeza de su polla

dentro de mi coño, que seguía abierto por las cuerdas de color

rosa de mi traje. Me puse nerviosa al principio, era como estar

follando, después de todo, pero luego me prometió que solo

sería la cabeza y que se vería tan caliente que accedí.

Se sentía como si hubiera pasado horas posando sobre

mis manos y rodillas, lamiendo la cabeza de la polla de Naruto

como una paleta, mientras que Sasuke presionaba la ancha

cabeza de su polla dentro y fuera de mi coño apretado y

mojado. Sé que teníamos un montón de buenas fotos, pero

luego Sasuke dijo que podría mejorar aún más.

—Lo que hará que estas fotos se vean realmente bien y

autenticas es si estamos todos mojados. —Él dijo. —Nosotros

deberíamos tomar algunas imágenes así contigo corriéndote.

¿Si pongo toda mi polla en tu coño hasta el final, solo una

vez para que se humedezca y luego cuando la saque

parecerá que realmente te estoy jodiendo?.

Me imaginé que por una vez no haría daño. Así que

mientras yo llevaba la mayor cantidad del grueso eje de Naruto

dentro de mi boca, pude sentir la polla de Sasuke empujando

lentamente hasta el fondo de mi estrecho y húmedo coño, por

primera vez. Se sintió mucho mejor que solo tener la cabeza

dentro de mí, la forma en que su polla se estaba extendiendo

en mi coño y mi estrecho agujero se extendía, calentándolo,

hasta que tocó el fondo en mi interior.

Sasuke se detuvo mientras él estaba en mi coño y el

fotógrafo tomó varias imágenes de lo enterrado que estaba

dentro de mí y la polla de Naruto hasta el fondo de mi garganta.

Luego afirmó que sacaría más, pero en ese momento yo estaba

tan caliente que no lo podía soportar más. Empecé a chupar la

polla de Naruto realmente y moví mis caderas hacia atrás

topando con Sasuke , al mismo tiempo, tratando de obtener más

de su eje dentro de mí.

Bueno, supongo que después de varias imágenes de

nuestra "Falsa Follada" me puse muy caliente. Se sentía tan

bien que no podía parar hasta que estuve llena de cremoso

esperma color blanco en ambos extremos. Después de que

terminamos, me encontré con Ino y le dije que había

tenido una sesión dura. Y esa era la verdad absoluta.


	2. Chapter 2

La culpa fue de ella, todo porque mi mejor amiga Sakura me convenció de acompañarla a la sesión de modelaje en primer lugar. Yo no quería venir, yo no soy modelo aunque las personas me dicen que podría serlo. Mi nombre es Ino tengo el pelo rubio oro que llega hasta mis caderas y ojos grandes color celeste. Tengo una pequeña cintura esbelta y caderas curvilíneas, pero mi mejor atractivo, sin duda son mis tetas.

Ellas comenzaron a crecer en la primaria y solía avergonzarme por el modo en que los muchachos las miraban hasta que yo me di cuenta que me gustaba eso, que ellos tuvieras sus ojos sobre mí, quiero decir. Empecé a usar blusas ajustadas y sin querer "olvidaba" ponerme sujetador, solo para ver moverse sus ojos cuando mis pezones se ponían duros. Siempre me ha humedecido tanto el pensar que los estoy afectando solo por mostrarles mis cualidades naturales.

Creo que esa es la verdadera razón de que no sea modelo porque soy una exhibicionista de armario y siempre tengo miedo de que voy a ir demasiado lejos. Que es exactamente lo que pasó en la sesión.

En el momento en que entramos, estaba segura que había muchas modelos pasando. Decenas de chicas casi desnudas paseaban en los más pequeños trajes que te pudieras imaginar, como de costumbre Sakura me arrastró.

—¿Uh, Sakura, estás segura de que este es el lugar?— Pregunté, mirando pasar a una morena tetona en lo que parecía un body y una boa de plumas.

—Duh, Ino —dijo ella sacudiendo el recorte de periódico en frente de mi cara. —Esta es la dirección que pusieron.

—Bueno, perdóname —murmuré. Yo estaba pensando en dejarla y que se valiera por si misma cuando un buen hombre de cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta, que parecía una piña en lo alto de la cabeza.

—Ustedes están aquí para la sesión —nos preguntó, consultando su portapapeles.

—Si, estamos —respondió Ino, sonriéndome sin dejar que corrigiera el error del hombre. Antes de que pudiera decir que solo estaba aquí para darle apoyo moral, consultó de nuevo su portapapeles.

—Tu —él asintió con la cabeza a Sakura, —Ve a buscar a Sasuke uchiha y dile que Shikamaru dice que eres perfecta para la ropa interior. —Él le indicó con la mano hacia una pequeña habitación en la esquina y ella se fue sin mirar hacia atrás.

¡Qué amiga!

—Ahora tu. —El hombre que se supone debía ser Shikamaru, dio un paso atrás para mirar por encima de mí. Me sentí como si su mirada estuviera rastrillando sobre mí, tuve que evitar un escalofrió. Yo había salido, como siempre, sin sujetador y podía sentir cómo mis pezones picaban bajo su caliente mirada.

—¿Si? —pregunté en voz baja, olvidando que yo no había ido allí como modelo en primer lugar.

—Tú fuiste creada para modelar bikinis —Shikamaru dijo en voz baja. Puso una gran mano en mi brazo y sentí como el calor subía por mi piel. —Sígueme —dijo, mientras me llevaba hacia arriba por unas desvencijadas escaleras hasta una pequeña habitación cerrada.

En el interior había una escenografía de una playa, con un mar azul, arena e incluso una pelota de playa a rayas. Shikamaru me presentó a Sai, un hombre alto, palido, con ojos penetrantes que era el fotógrafo, y luego me empujó detrás de una pequeña pantalla donde había una gran variedad de trajes de baño.

—Oh mi… —Mis dedos pasaron por los diminutos materiales, algunos de ellos lo suficientes pequeños como para caber en la palma de mi mano.

—Busca algo con lo que te sientas cómoda, póntelo y ve para allá —Shikamaru dijo.

Bueno, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que mi exhibicionismo saliera del armario. Tengo que confesar que omití los bikinis brasileños tradicionales y fui directamente por los trajes más pequeños. Estos eran los bikinis que yo solo había visto en línea y nunca me atreví a ordenar. Creo que se llaman "Micro", Bikinis, ya que apenas cubren nada. La parte superior eran dos trozos de tela solo un poco anchos para tapar mis pezones y la parte de abajo un pequeño trozo de tela color rosa brillante que apenas cubría los labios de mi coño, me puse muy contenta por haberme afeitado esa mañana.

—¿Y bien? —Oí que Sai llamaba y Shikamaru preguntó. —¿Está todo listo?

Me sentí un poco tímida por salir ante ellos vestida con un bikini tan revelador pero puse mi cabeza en alto y salí de todos modos, sentí como se me endurecían los pezones como siempre pasa cuando estoy emocionada.

—Mmmm, muy lindo —murmuró Shikamaru con aprobación mientras yo me paraba frente a ellos, escuchando el clic de la cámara. —Ahora look mojado —agregó cuando Sai hizo un gesto hacia él.

—¿Look mojado? —Miré vacilante el vaso con agua en su mano.

—Este fabricante de Bikinis garantiza que sus trajes son transparentes cuando están mojados. —Él dijo,sonriendo. —No te preocupes… el agua está caliente.

Me quedé quieta y dejé que vertiera el agua caliente sobre la parte superior rosa e incluso abrí las piernas para que un chorrito mojara el trocito de tela que cubría mi entrepierna. Cuando terminó, mis pezones eran mucho más visibles, e incluso se podían ver mis regordetes labios, desnudos de mi coño, presionando contra el fino material.

Trajeron una silla y Sai hizo un gesto para que me sentara en ella abriendo mis piernas.

—Podemos tener mejores imágenes —dijo. Era vergonzoso, pero caliente sentir sus ojos en mi, escuchando la cámara haciendo clic ellos tomaron foto tras foto de mi coño, que sobresalía para ellos debajo del fino traje. Podía sentir que me ponía más húmeda y más húmeda, esperaba que no se dieran cuenta.

Después Shikamaru me dijo que eligiera otro traje. No sé lo que me obligó a hacerlo, pero encontré uno aún más pequeño. Creo que se llaman "micromini". Los pequeños triángulos de tela blanca estaban hechos de una red transparente y la parte superior apenas cubría mis pezones. ¿La parte baja tenía que cubrir mi raja o mis labios? No era lo suficientemente grande para hacer las dos cosas.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —Shikamaru me llamó.

Ruborizada, le expliqué mi problema.

—Sal de atrás de la pantalla y te ayudo. No te preocupes, Saiy yo hemos visto de todo. —Dijo. Salí y me explicó que el trocito de tela se suponía que mostrara la parte superior de la raja de mi coño y luego desapareciera entre mis labios, creando lo que él llamó un efecto "Cameltoe". Él me ayudó a acomodármela y sus dedos eran cálidos y suaves mientras trabajaba para hacerlo bien, asegurándose de que la parte superior de mi raja fuera visible y que el fondo estuviera escondido cuidadosamente entre mis labios.

Tenía las piernas abiertas para él, mientras pasaba sobre mi coño abierto para conseguir que el traje se ajustara, acarició mi clítoris por accidente, enviando un hormigueo caliente, por mi espalda. Fue vergonzoso, tanto porque Sai nos estaba mirando y porque sabía que él podía darse cuenta de lo mojada que estaba y la explosión que me daba, lo que a los dos nos estaba haciendo…

—¿Cómo se siente? —Shikamaru murmuró, mirándome desde luego entre las piernas, donde me ajustó la parte interior del diminuto micromini bikini entre los labios de mi coño.

—Yo… yo creo que se siente bien —murmuré, disfrutando de la forma en que sus largos dedos acariciaron mi caliente clítoris mientras me ajustaba.

—Excelente —él me sonrió y me sentó en la silla con las piernas abiertas. Sai murmuró su aprobación mientras hacía clic imagen tras imagen de mis pezones y mi regordete coño por debajo del pequeño bikini. En ese momento mi coño estaba tan mojado e hinchado por toda la atención que Shikamaru me había estado dando y yo sabía que esta vez no tendría que utilizar el vaso con agua en mi entrepierna para obtener el "look mojado".

A continuación, Sai señaló hacia mis piernas y Shikamaru se acercó y me preguntó si me importaba que me tomaran algunas fotos que involucraban "Exposición extra".

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunte, sintiéndome nerviosa y caliente a la vez.

—A este fabricante le gusta mostrar algunas de las fotos especiales en su página web, solamente tiramos del traje un poco hacia un lado —él explicó. —En realidad, nada obvio, como tú cuando estás en la playa y te inclinas para ajustar el bikini, muestras un poco más. ¿Te importa? Se paga más dinero que en las imágenes regulares.

Para ese momento, el dinero era la última cosa en mi mente. Yo estaba amando la sensación de calor que recibía por exponer mis tetas y mi coño en las fotos. La idea de que no solo Shikamaru y Jaques sino también un montón de tipos calientes en línea me iban a ver me hizo estar aún más caliente.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Shikamaru, me saqué el pequeño triangulo de tela fuera de mi coño mojado y brillante, como si estuviera tratando de ajustarlo. En ese momento yo estaba tan hinchada y húmeda que los labios de mi coño se abrieron como una flor. Sai hizo clic a varia fotos del bonito rosa del interior de mi coño y mi palpitante clítoris un poco hinchado y húmedo abierto ante la cámara.

Luego llegó el momento de cambiar el traje de baño de nuevo. No me podía imaginar algo más pequeño del que tenia puesto, pero Shikamaru me mostró algo que se llama "Correa invisible". Básicamente la parte superior era solo una serie de correas de color rosa neón que realzaban mis pechos en lugar de cubrirlos. La parte de abajo era aún más pequeña. Se trataba de solo una correa que surgía de entre los labios de mi coño desnudo, sin esconder nada, mi clítoris, ni siquiera estaba oculto cuando abrí mis piernas la correa se deslizaba hacia un lado.

Shikamaru me ayudó a ajustarlo y esta vez sus largos dedos se deslizaron hasta el final dentro de mi húmedo y caliente coño, cuando abrí mis piernas para él. Yo sabía que me estaba jodiendo con sus dedos y no solo ajustando el traje, pero yo no era capaz de decirle que se detuviera.

—Te gusta esto, ¿no? —me preguntó, al presionar con sus dedos hacia adentro en el interior de mi apretado coño. — Te gusta lucirte frente a la cámara.

—Si. —Susurré, abriendo mis piernas un poco más.

¡Cielos, yo estaba tan caliente!

Fue entonces cuando Shikamaru me dijo que había otras imágenes que podían hacer conmigo y que pagaban más. Como he dicho, el dinero era la última cosa en mi mente. Le dije que si casi antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca. Antes de darme cuenta, yo estaba sobre mis manos y rodillas en la arena de la playa junto con Shikamaru detrás de mí, tirando de la cuerda de la pequeña tanga invisible fuera del camino.

—Solo voy a posar con la cabeza de mi polla en la entrada de tu coño —me explicó. —De esta manera parece que estamos jodiendo.

—Bien. —Acepté sin aliento, mientras abría mis piernas para él, temblando por la anticipación.

Escuché el ronroneo de la cremallera de Shikamaru mientras la bajaba y luego la cabeza ancha, en forma de hongo de su polla se presionaba contra mí coño mojado y abierto. Él comenzó a frotar arriba y abajo por mi resbaladiza raja, mientras que Sai tomaba foto tras foto de nosotros. Me sentí muy caliente, con mis tetas colgando como una fruta madura y las piernas abiertas, mientras Shikamaru frotaba su pene contra mí, pensé que podría explotar.

Después de un rato dijo. —Vamos a intentar algo diferente. Voy a extender tu coño abriéndolo y solo voy a poner la cabeza de mi polla dentro de ti. De esta forma parece que acabo de joderte y que te estoy jalando después de llenarte hasta rebosar con mi semilla.

Sus palabras obscenas y calientes me emocionaron tanto que sentí que no podía respirar.

—Bien —murmuré, con ganas de sentirlo dentro de mí, aunque fuera solo la cabeza. Incliné mi pelvis hacia atrás y abrí mas ampliamente mis piernas sintiéndome más caliente de lo que nunca antes había estado.

Sentí una sensación de estiramiento, cuando Shikamaru presionó la gorda cabeza de su polla contra mi apretada entrada, entrando en mi caliente coño. Y fue entonces cuando sucedió. Vi, que el problema era que yo estaba demasiado caliente. Todas las caricias y posibilidades habían hecho que mi coño se humedeciera y fuera resbaladizo como nunca había estado. Cuando Shikamaru trató de poner solo la cabeza de su polla dentro de mí, más de la mitad de su longitud se deslizó hasta dentro de mi coño abierto.

Bueno, supongo que sabía que esto estaba mal, pero en ese momento yo no entendía nada. Me empujé con mis manos y rodillas hacia atrás, dándole la bienvenida al resto de la dura polla de Shikamaru, de modo que la cabeza estaba presionando con fuerza contra el final de mi estrecho y resbaladizo canal.

—Solo hazlo —le susurré. —Solo fóllame.

Shikamaru gimió y yo podía sentir como agarraba duro mis caderas. Luego se hizo hacia atrás y hundió su gruesa polla hasta el fondo de mi mojado coño, abierto de nuevo. Una y otra vez golpeó en mi coño, sobre mis manos y rodillas, trató de darme una dura y deliciosa follada.

Antes de darme cuenta me estaba corriendo duro, con toda la polla y Sai estaba tomando fotos de todo el asunto. Entonces sentí que Shikamaru se hinchaba más y se enterraba en mi coño tanto como podía. Había una sensación húmeda y caliente y yo sabía que se iba a correr en mi coño sin protección. La sensación fue tan intensa que me provocó un segundo orgasmo y podía sentir mi coño empapado succionando y apretando su eje, como si mi cuerpo tratara de exprimirlo hasta la última gota.

Por un momento, Sai finalmente tomó imágenes del final y yo supe que todos los espectadores de internet serian capaces de decir por el semen blanco y espeso que salía de mi coño que había sido recién follada.

Shikamaru me ayudó a limpiarme y me estrechó la mano,entonces me vestí y fui a esperar a Sakura en las escaleras. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella apareciera, viéndose cansada.

—Chica —dijo. —Fue una sesión dura.

Le sonreí. —Ni que lo digas.


End file.
